Love Affair
by pinnaclestarsss
Summary: What would you do if you secretly loved a person who was going out with your enemy? You'd still go after your love and keep it a secret, right? It wouldn't matter how much you betrayed your so called partner, as long as you got to be together. DxCxTxG
1. Let's Go To The Mall

**A/N: Hey guys, Rachel here with another story. Okay this idea came into my head one day while I was randomly skimming through some Duncney stories when so many stupid DunGwen stories kept popping up that I couldn't stand it. No offense to their stories but the plot is pretty much the same which for some reasons bugs the hell out of me. Anyways, I got sick of seeing stories about Duncan and Gwen cheating behind poor Courtney and Trent's heart when an idea hit me. What if it was the other way around? Instead of Duncan and Gwen, why not make it Duncan and Courtney? I PM a couple of my friends asking what they think and they liked the story so far and I hope you guys like it too! **

High school; a school attended after elementary school or junior high school and usually consisting of grades 9 or 10 through 12. When you check the dictionary, you should get the same answer as the one listed. However in a teenager's mind, high school consists of the following; lies, bitches, peer pressure, tests, drugs, sex, betrayal, secrets, etc. All those things were a huge problem in Gwen, Courtney, Duncan and Trent's life. All mutually dating each other but one partner from both the couples had no idea about the secret affair the other partner from the relationship had. Despite the fact the two could care less if their partners found out about the secret affair, they still worried about the reactions they'd receive from their partners.

At the moment however, none of that was on Courtney's mind. She was too busy in the library, studying for finals and finishing up Mr. McLean's 'huge-end-of-the-year-project' he assigns every year just to torture his students. As much as Courtney loved school and always cared about getting perfect A's, she was sick of finals. She just wanted summer to come so badly. She was sick of following the same schedules on schools days; wake up early, shower, eat, brush teeth, go to school, drive to work, come home, do homework, read, practice the violin, read some more, go to bed, wake up early, shower, etc. Although Courtney wasn't really the type of girl to break her schedule, she just wanted for once to relax. Get a tan at her pool while listening to some soft music, go to the beach with Bridgette and Geoff, go to more of Trent's concerts—wait scratch that last one. Courtney was not in the mood to be with Trent. She caught him flirting with Gwen. . .again! As much as Courtney wanted Trent and Gwen to be with each other, Courtney hated Gwen's puny guts. Even though it seemed like it, Courtney wasn't the violence type. As much as she'd like to ram Gwen's head into the wall, Courtney was taught by her mother by how very un-lady like it was for a girl to get violent with another person. She told Courtney that violence was never the answer, which Courtney respected even though she had a couple encounters with some people.

For the past 20 minutes she kept trying to get the thought of Trent and Gwen flirting with each other out of her mind but stupid Gwen's face kept popping inside her head. Courtney groaned in frustration, accidently breaking her pencil in half. "Oh darn," She muttered to herself, throwing the pencil in the trash and digging into her bag for another one.

"Hey Courtney," A voice called out to her. Courtney looked up to find her raven-haired friend, Heather, making her way over to the table Courtney was studying on. She took a seat across from Courtney, putting her elbows on the table and resting her hands on her palms. It's true Heather and Courtney's personalities were very different and the two girls hated each other since the fifth grade but before their big brawl, the two girls used to be best friends. Their mothers were very close friends when they were younger and in their minds, it would be adorable if both their daughters became close friends. Many years after the huge brawl, during the middle of 10th grade, very harsh—not to mention false—rumors were spread about Courtney. Other than Bridgette, Geoff, DJ, and Trent, Heather was the only one who really stood up for her which really surprised Courtney. The two had a long conversation with the result of them becoming close friends again, something that pleased both their mothers very much. Plus the two girls hated Gwen with a burning passion so why not have fun with your friend who hates the same person as you with an equal amount of passion? Of course their personalities still stayed different. While Courtney was at home studying, Heather was out shopping with her 'friend' Lindsay—or should she say Lindsiot considering the fact Lindsay Kuna was voted as the dumbest blonde of the year at Toronto High. Heather noticed Courtney was still studying and let out a groan. "Are you kidding me? You're studying again?" Heather whined childishly, letting out another soft groan in annoyance.

Courtney glanced up at Heather and gave her a look. "Yes Heather, this exam is important, plus Mr. McLean's project is due on Friday—"

"Oh who cares about the dumb project." Heather rudely cut her off, signaling for her to stop talking. Courtney let out a breath then went back to her work while Heather tapped the desk with her French manicured nails. She heard a couple girls giggling and her head snapped in the direction of the giggling girls. She found Lindsay and Beth gossiping about a new sale at A&F and Victoria's Secret which Heather was dying to go to. She frowned upon the two girls even thinking of shopping at those stores. Lindsay was already enough of a dumb whore while Beth was a pathetic loser who still never got a boyfriend, even at age 17! That. In Heather's mind is clearly pathetic. Many days she debated whose worse to be around with? Once the two girls disappeared out of her sight, Heather went back to Courtney and she started begging again. "Look, you're already half way done through the project and its Tuesday, the project is due Friday." Heather pointed out, snatching Courtney's pencil out of her hand. "Andddddd, we all know that you've been studying your ass off whenever you come home from work. Plus, someone really needs to get you out of those preppy clothing." Heather added with a grin.

Courtney sighed, thinking things over. She glanced at the clock noticing she had about 10 minutes left in the library before school was over for the day. It was true she had been studying an awful lot the past couple weeks and she did want some relaxation. Besides her boss said she didn't have to come to work for a couple days since she was too busy with homework so. . ."Alright," Courtney spoke in a serious tone. Heather glanced at her, waiting for an answer. She signaled Courtney to continue talking. Courtney let out a sigh and replied, "Okay Heather, I'll go shopping with you for a little." Courtney replied and Heather couldn't help but grin wider. "But I must be home by 4:00 because I want to get the project done earlier for extra credit."

Heather snorted at her comment. "Oh who the hell cares about that? We all know you won't need the extra credit."

Courtney rolled her eyes and put everything in her bag before Heather yanked her out of the library so the two could go to the mall. "Heather let go," Courtney struggled to break free from Heather's grasp but Heather was too excited about shopping. She desperately needed a new set of pair of bras and sexy thongs for her boyfriend Alejandro to enjoy. And she wanted to give Courtney a little make-over but really going to the mall was just for her.

About halfway through the school the two girls spotted Gwen, the biggest Goth slut in the whole school in the girl's opinion, who was making-out with her boyfriend, Duncan. "Oh great," Courtney grumbled miserably to herself, feeling like she was going to throw up if she watched them anymore.

Heather stopped speed-walking and noticed the couple making out which pissed her off as well. "Courtney do you want me to. . ." She trailed off, making death motions with her face and arms. Courtney shook her head no and her mood changed to heart-broken. Although Heather was in a rush to get to the mall, she couldn't leave her best friend feel heart-broken again. Even though Courtney was dating Trent Adams, Heather knew he wasn't the one for Courtney. Sure Trent was, you could say a more faithful boyfriend for Courtney and he truly cared about her but Trent was also a freak who was obsessed with the number nine.

Heather was about to march on over to the couple when Courtney quickly stopped her. "Please, don't. I'm not in the mood to deal with him and. . . ._her!_" Courtney spat coldly, her face darkening with anger and her fists clenching together tightly.

Heather got slightly worried that Courtney didn't want to fight back but she shrugged it over and the two girls continued walking. The two girls walked past the couple who was still making out but little did they know Duncan over heard their conversation or the fact that he was staring at Courtney the whole time. Once the two left in Heather's BMW, a car that was just like Courtney's, he pulled away from Gwen. More and more each day, it seemed every time he kissed her, her lips tasted sour. Oh how he wished he never cheated on Courtney a year ago with Gwen. Courtney was truly the one for Duncan but when he was 16, he made some messed up mistakes by secretly flirting and stealing kisses from Gwen. It also seemed whenever Duncan saw her nowadays, she got less attractive. Besides he was done with girls like Gwen. She was an easy type while Courtney was a challenge and he liked challenges. He watched the two girls leaving, his eyes staring at Courtney's big but great ass swaying back and forth the whole time and he swore he felt a little bit of drool slide down his mouth. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked him, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

That was another thing that disgusted him; the way Gwen started acting. Sure she still stayed the miserable Goth she was but some days she started acting. . .well like. . . a girly girl. Once in a while she'll send him texts saying 'Hugs and Kisses' or 'xoxo's' which grossed him out. "Nothing babe," He replied smoothly with a fake grin. He noticed Gwen was about to kiss him again when he quickly stopped her. "Hey do you want to go to the mall?" He quickly asked, gently pulling Gwen off his lap.

"Um. . .sure but why?" Gwen asked, raising her left eyebrow at him. "I mean I thought you hated going to the mall. And you know who will be there." Gwen growled bitterly to herself.

Duncan bit his lower lip nervously trying to think of an answer. "Yeah but. . . ." He gulped, thinking of a good answer. "Wouldn't it be fun to make their time at the mall miserable?"

He watched Gwen's glare turn into an evil smile. "Oh I'd like that." She chuckled darkly, getting up and walking over to his motorcycle.

"I'm sure you would." Duncan grumbled to himself, secretly getting excited that he'll be able to sneak some alone time behind Gwen's back. _Bitch deserves it. _He thought to himself as he hopped onto the motorcycle and the two drove to the mall.


	2. Thongs, Kisses, Banned and Celebrating?

**A/N: Like eh-mah-god did I get some really good reviews. Thank you all so much for reviewing for this story:) **

**For some of you who want to know if there will be other total drama characters, probably yes. So far there might be Alejandro, Owen, Geoff, Lindsay, and Beth. **

**Oh by the way, I don't own the total drama series even though I wish I did plus TDI/A/WT already happened. **

**Shout-out to KatyisObsessedOverDxC for snapping back at that very mean review. Your review was 100% correct which is why I love you like a sister.**

"Red or black?"

Heather held up two different colored bras, each dangling on one of her pale hands in front of Courtney to decide. However Courtney was too busy worrying about Mr. McLean's project to help pick out the right push-up lacey bra for Heather's "special" night with Alejandro or should she say daily night since Heather is always in bed with him. Instead she kept fidgeting in her seat, facing the other direction so she wouldn't have to see Heather getting changed or undressed in front of her. The two girls had been at the mall for about a half hour, the whole time Heather had been trying on bras and thongs left and right while Courtney felt lost and uncomfortable. You couldn't say that Victoria's Secret was Courtney's taste in style but Heather, after about a million tries, had finally gotten Courtney to at least buy a bra and a few cute clothing items. What Courtney didn't know was that Heather had secretly snuck in those black and white pajama's with the black tank-top saying 'wanna make-out?' in white bubbly letters or the five pairs of thongs she got for Courtney with things saying 'Wild in Bed' or "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine' or 'Smexi Bitch' and things like that. Heather knew Courtney was going to freak, especially since Courtney still liked to wear those cute boy-shorts but in Heather's mind, she was clearly doing Courtney a huge favor. Not to mention she toned up Courtney's sexiness. Just because she had the perfect body doesn't mean she's automatically sexy. She bought them, pretending she was buying the pants Courtney wanted when really she was buying the super sexy clothing. A few moments later when Courtney didn't reply Heather became very impatient, which was known as a bad habit for her.

"Hello! Courtney!" Heather yelped in a very high-pitched voice, snapping her left hand directly in Courtney's face. Her dark onyx eyes watched Courtney shiver back into reality. Her eyes traveled to Heather's with a lost expression and Heather sighed hopelessly. "I'll just go with the black. Alejandro finds me even more attractive whenever I'm in black."

"I-I'm sorry," Courtney choked, gazing around the store like she was a five-year-old girl who lost her mother at the mall. "I just," She spoke softly, getting Heather's attention.

"Let me guess, you want to go home and finish that stupid project, am I right?" Heather asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest, basically answering Courtney's sentence. Courtney scowled at Heather who smirked knowing she was right. The two stared each other down then Heather quickly went back to shopping. She spotted the cutest Pajama top ever when she heard Courtney let out another sigh. Her head snapped toward Courtney who looked bored as ever. Heather bit her lower lip nervously, debating whether she should leave the store and shop somewhere else with Courtney, or just abandon her so she can continue buying all the inappropriate clothing for herself. Guilt washed over her and she groaned in defeat. "Alright, we'll leave the damn store." She barked, getting all her clothing ready. Courtney was about to reply when her phone suddenly went off.

_Welcome to my sex room__  
__where your body meets my body__  
__its our private after party__  
__if you want it girl I got it in my sex room_

Heather's eyes widened at the use of foul language while Courtney's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh um. . .I just really like the song." Courtney replied awkwardly, flipping open her keyboard phone to find a text from Duncan. _Goth girl found sale at HT. Meet me Zumez. _Courtney's felt butterflies in her stomach when Duncan managed to get away from Gwen so he can spend time at her. Courtney was about to spring out of her seat when she quickly remembered she was here with Heather. Quickly she thought of a lie to let her be with Duncan for a little bit without Heather getting suspicious. "Heather, why don't you continue shopping here? I want to go try something on at A&F. Meet me there?" Courtney rubbed her fingers together, waiting for Heather to response. In response she tossed Courtney her Victoria's Secret bag and the next thing she knew, she was out of the store on her way to see Duncan. '_On my way' _She texted him, making her way to the very loud, obnoxious store. She walked inside, searching for _her _Duncan. She walked around the whole store and couldn't find him for a few minutes when all of a sudden she was shoved into one of the changing rooms. She yelped in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around her petite waist. "Duncan!" She squealed trying to push away from him.

"What a guy can't hug his real girlfriend in public?" He asked innocently, burying his head in her hair which smelled like Pantene; Courtney's favorite type of shampoo to use on thick hair that Duncan liked it.

"Oh yeah, being locked in a changing room with you hovering over me is really the public." Courtney replied in a sarcastic tone but she still hugged him back. He reeked of chocolate Axe, Courtney's favorite cologne on him but he could still smell Gwen's disgusting Goth perfume. "Ugh," She scoffed in disgust, pulling away from him. "I can smell _her _disgusting, vile, reeking, horrid per—"Just before Courtney could finish her insulting sentence, Duncan's lips crashed onto hers. Courtney couldn't help but flutter her eyes close in pure bliss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer—if that was even possible since she was pressed against one of the wall's of the changing room, along with Duncan's weight pressed on her but not crushing her. No, she was too gentle and precious to get hurt. No matter how many times Duncan pissed her off or she caught him kissing his _girlfriend _she still managed to get butterflies of excitement in her stomach whenever her fully glossed lips were pressed against his eager, yet tasty lips. She wished she could show the public their relationship. She was dying to see Gwen's reaction when she saw Duncan happily kissing Courtney. That would totally break her heart then Gwen would finally understand and feel the pain Courtney went through when Courtney found out about Duncan and Gwen kissing and going out in Total Drama World Tour. Even after Duncan apologized and did all these sweet, loving things to get her back, Courtney still had nightmares of the 'DxG-ness' and all these 'Gwen wannabes' still treated her like shit now and then. Of course many 'Courtney fans' she saw would help her out, that and 'DxC fans'! But none of that matter at the moment because Courtney was in her glory kissing Duncan out in public for the whole world to see—well at least they were actually out in public.

The two continued their sweet, passionate kiss (Courtney's favorite type of kissing) but right as Duncan wanted to get rough with her, the manager opened the door, forcing Duncan and Courtney to pull away from each other. Courtney gasped pulling away from Duncan while he wiped off Courtney's lip gloss from his face. "Oh my good lord, what is this?" A teenager around their age gasped, yet he sounded like a 35 year-old British gay man. "I can't have you children in here making out while my customers are trying to shop here. Get out! Get out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" He constantly repeated and the two teens were forced out of Zumez.

"Damn that gay ass fucker," Duncan cussed-mumbled to himself, getting ready to race back into the store to kick the manager's ass.

Courtney noticed him making his way towards the store when an alarm went off inside her head, forcing her to stop Duncan. "Are you crazy?" She hissed at him, pulling him towards her. "You know violence is never the answer."

Duncan easily moved his hand from her grip and rolled his eyes angrily. "No sweetheart, violence is **always **the answer." He growled, making sure she'd get the message by showing his fist and growling louder when he said 'always'. "I'm not going to let some fag shove me and my girl out of the damn store all because I want to show my girl how much I care about her."

Despite his ridiculous response, Courtney couldn't help but blush when she heard Duncan talking about how much he cared for her. The feeling made her grow more butterflies in her stomach but she managed to prevent herself from doing something Katie & Sadie would do by squealing like a little girl out loud while jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. Still, her mother taught her about how bad violence was and she had to stop him before he got banned. He already got banned from five stores at the mall, god knows how long it will be before he gets band from the whole entire mall. "Duncan please, just forget it." Courtney tried to reason him. "Please."

Duncan turned back around to find Courtney with an adorable puppy dog look on her face, her arms behind her back and her left foot moving in circles. He let out a relinquish sigh and replied, "Alright but the next time I see that bitch my foot is going up his ass." Duncan warned, punching his fist into his left palm.

Courtney sighed, rolling her eyes hopelessly as the couple made their way to the food court.

* * *

"Thank you sweetie, it's always nice to meet a fan." Courtney politely spoke to the 14-year-old girl who was obsessing over her. Courtney loved the fact that she had many loyal fans but some of them obsessed over her a little too much, especially when the guys who Duncan HATED, just like how Courtney HATED whenever some whore was all over him.

"Oh thank you so much!" The girl replied, tucking a piece of her curly thick hair behind her ear, revealing her cute, tiny, star-hoop earrings from Claire's. "Trust me; I hate Gwen with a burning passion. I mean I know it was just a reality show but that is like the only reality show I ever watched that I obsessed over. That and for some reason I'm really into the Jersey Shore." The girl gushed, pulling Courtney into another hug. "I'm sorry Courtney it's just you're my idol! Well I have to go for now. Hopefully I'll get to see you again but since I live in the US and I'm in Canada for a visit that might not happen. Either way, bye Courtney! Love you like a sister and I hope Gwen burns in hell." The brunette called out to Courtney while walking back to her friends.

"Screw you bitch." A local Gwen fan shouted to the brunette. "Team Gwen!"

"Team Courtney!" The brunette immediately yelled back.

"Gwen!"

"Courtney!" Rachel yelled back in a harsher tone before she stormed off to her friends, same for the Gwen fan.

"Ugh why did I ever decide to go on that show?" Courtney mumbled to herself, helplessly lowering her head on the table she was sitting on. _Oh Duncan, where the heck are you? _She thought to herself, tapping her nails impatiently on the table. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up to find Duncan holding her Starbucks coffee in his left hand. Instead of thanking him, like he expected, she just snatched the hot coffee out of his hands, took a sip, and then covered her head again. "Ugh I hate Total Drama Island, Action, World Tour, ugh everything we've been through but most of all I hate that Chris McLean." She muffled under her left arm and let out an aggravated groan. Secretly she was expecting Duncan to be a good boyfriend by giving her a good shoulder message to relieve her aggravation; he was instead taking his time digging through her Victoria's Secret bag.

At first he only saw the cute baggy pants she bought and some of the perfume until his hand grabbed a pair of panties. He pulled them out of the bag to find a very sexy, black thong which read 'If you show me yours I'll show you mine' in white cursive. "Damn." He mumbled to himself, licking his lips seductively at Courtney.

"Duncan what are you—"Instead of finishing her sentence, Courtney let out a surprised gasp when she noticed the inappropriate clothing Duncan was holding in his hand, plus the seductive look he had on his face. "Duncan I—"

"No need to save it babe, I know you bought those just for me." He smirked, digging into her bag to find more thongs. He pulled out another one which had a lovely note in rainbow handwriting. "Hmm wild in bed," He glanced at the underwear then at a pissed off/embarrassed Courtney and said, "Oh yeah I can totally picture that. I mean, I always knew you were the aggressive one and I hear rough girls like you are fantastic in bed."

"Duncan!" Courtney growled, trying to pull the thong away from his hands but he moved away. "Please just give me the damn thing. I swear I don't even know how they got in there."

Unfortunately, Duncan wasn't paying attention to her at all. Instead he was imagining Courtney in nothing but those thongs. He felt himself harden when he could just picture her doing all these sexy poses. _God she'd be so fucking sexy if she pressed herself against a pole-or my dick! _"Duncan!" Courtney screamed, finally getting his attention. Just before Duncan could move away, Courtney managed to snatch away the underwear, and her bag. Not to mention in perfect timing because around the corner were Heather and Gwen, shooting nasty comments at each other left and right while walking towards the food court.

"Gothic Whore!"

"Cheap-liposuction slut!"

Courtney and Duncan heard the girls shout at each other back and forth. "Oh damn it why did they have to come here so early?" Courtney muttered disappointingly to herself, getting out of her seat with her bag in her left hand and getting ready to act. "You!" She pointed to Duncan, who was at first taken back by the anger in her voice. "I swear to god if I ever find a pig like you touching my ass ever again I will call my damn lawyers." She threatened, yet managed to sneak Duncan a wink to let him know she was only acting. "Ugh I am so glad we're through you know that? Even when we were together I always knew that you would never be the one for me. I need a man in my life. . .not some disgusting pig who goes out with ugly ass whores!"

What the couple didn't know was that Heather and Gwen stopped bickering and over-heard Courtney's acrid sentence. Heather had a huge goofy grin on her face, proud that Courtney was standing up for her beliefs without even crying while Gwen looked like she was about to slice Courtney's throat opened. However none of that happened when Heather bounced her way over to Courtney. "Like eh mah god!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. "Courtney you finally did it! You told that dirt-bag criminal over there the truth." She shouted with glee while rudely pointing to Duncan. "Oh I am so happy. Okay we have to celebrate for this."

"No Heather I have to go—ahh!" Courtney screamed when she felt herself being pulled away by over-ecstatic Heather.

Meanwhile Gwen made her way over to her boyfriend who was pretending to be outraged by Courtney's comment. Even though he didn't want to say this, he had to say something before Gwen did. He took a gulp before he replied, "Oh yeah! Well at least when I wake up in bed I won't have to see a fucking ugly bitch like you complaining to me 24/7." He shouted loudly even though Heather and Courtney had already disappeared but that didn't stop Gwen from putting a proud smile on her face.

"Oh Dunky I love you." She spoke in a love struck tone, pulling him for another kiss but what she didn't know was that Duncan wished it was Courtney who was saying she loved him.


	3. Daddy

**I'm just going to make a couple things clear: **

**1. NO I will not being posting updates regularly. **

**2. I still don't think I'm going back to this website. **

**3. For people who still have no clue, DxC is-and has been officially back together(: Hehe up your Gwen for getting your butt dumped!**

**4. It's nice to see you all again! **

**5. Oh my effing god do I LOVE THE JERSEY SHORE!**

_Raymond Joseph Bove  
March 19__th__, 1963-June 3__rd__, 2009  
A devoted man, a hard-working  
lawyer but most of all, he was a  
wonderful father.  
Rest in Peace.  
May God be with You. _

Every time Courtney stared down at the grave below her, she felt her tiny heart crumble a little. What made her heart crumble even more was that cheap-skate bastard her mother was bringing home more and more. Walter Jackenson or as Courtney's sister liked to call him Walter Jackass-son simply because the guy was not family material, was the man their mother was seeing. Courtney was at first completely repulsed that her mother would even think of seeing another man just shortly after dad's death.

In fact she remembers the night perfectly.

"_Give me the mother fucking money or I will blow her god damn brains out!" The man's grip on Gina's neck tightened as he violently screamed out another threat at Raymond Bove, who was shaking with fear yet he still stood there, not afraid of what would happen to him. Poor Gina let out a cry as she tried again to roughly kick the man in the groin but sadly it failed. _

"_Daddy please…" She barely cried as the man slapped her across the face for speaking. _

_'You fucking ass put her down!" Raymond violently demanded, as the guy continued torturing him by hurting Gina even more._

_Meanwhile poor Courtney was on the ground, her eyes bloodshot with fear, letting the blood on her face and knees slide down onto the ground, forming tiny puddles. She kept glancing from the man who had a gun pointed right directly at Gina's skull then to her father who had a look where he wanted to break the man's face. If only Courtney wasn't "weak" at the moment. She should have cried for help when she had the chance—even if that meant getting shot in the head. Courtney didn't care if she died at the moment. _

_However that didn't stop her father from risking a bullet in the face before quickly knocking the guy out. It all happened so fast. _

"_!" A blood-curdling scream came from Courtney as her daddy collapsed on the floor—along with the other man. "DADDDDDDDDY!" She cried, somehow quickly gaining back enough energy to race to her father's side. Right as she saw his bloody face, she immediately fell on top of her father's chest, resting her head on her crossed arms, wailing her eyes out. "Damn, damn, damn, GOD DAMN IT!" She cried miserably. Courtney lifted her head for a moment to glance over at Gina to see if she was okay. She found her sister repeatedly kicking the other man in the stomach, legs, and nuts while grunting each time she kicked him._

"_Fuck you-u-u- as-sssss-holeee!" She spat out frighteningly and trying her hardest not to collapse on the ground with tears. _

_Moments later the cops showed up, but of course it was too late. The man was arrested, the girls were taken to the hospital along with their dead father meanwhile some of the cops stayed behind to investigate more on the murder scene. _

That night their dad took them to see Wicked; Courtney's favorite musical of all time. It was also a birthday treat for her. Sadly yet at the same time gratefully the girl's mother couldn't make it due to her being in Paris for work. Yeah more like another chance of buying a collection of shoes worth $1,000's of dollars. After the musical, they then went out for some late dinner then wound up at Walgreens since Gina had to be a little girl at the moment because she wanted some candy. Although later on she regretted buying the candy for herself. Maybe, she thought, if would have spared some time if the three just left after dinner but nope. Her tummy was craving some mouth-watering Sour Patch Kids and some crunchy Kit Kats.

After buying a pound of candy for her to munch on, the family went through an alley way for a short-cut. Halfway through a man, who seemed drunk as a fucking monkey stumbled their way towards them. He let out an abnormal laugh before asking the family some "questions". At first Gina just wanted to laugh at the same for acting like a total moron but then her laughter died away when she noticed he was reaching for something behind his pocket.

The girl's dad tried to get them away but it was too late.

"If any of you fuck's move I'll shoot the bitches!" He yelled out to the girl's dad and continued laughing with his gun pointing back and forth between Gina and Courtney.

* * *

"Mom's been doing well." Courtney spoke gently, breaking the silence and washing away the horrible flashback from her head. "Though she's still dating—"A breeze flew by, making her stop short in her sentence. She swallowed the tiny lump in her throat and turned around to see if anyone was watching her. No one was there. Strangely, after the trip from the mall the weather became gross. It looked like Toronto was going to be having a severe thunderstorm but that didn't stop Courtney from seeing her dad. Nothing ever would. Another minute flew by before Courtney had the chance to speak again. "Um…never mind. Gina is doing well in school—even though she still hates it." Courtney chuckled to herself, shaking her head at how much Gina complained all the time at school. It was quite obvious the two girls were opposites but Courtney could never see how Gina hated school. In fact she could never get how so many teenagers practically considered school "prison" for them or a "hell-hole". "As for me…well not much has changed since you—passed on." Courtney said, choking on her sentence when she said 'passed on'. She let out a breath as another gush of wind blew by, almost knocking her over by how strong the wind was.

Flipping out her phone she noticed 5 texts, and three missed calls; all of them from her mother. Each text saying she had to be home now for dinner. Courtney sighed hopelessly, kissed her father's grave goodbye and walked out of the cemetery slowly, as it started pouring.

"I love you daddy..." She whispered breathlessly, taking one final glance at the cemetery before putting on her hood and leaving.


End file.
